Podcast Transcript 2010-01-29
<< Back to Podcast = Official FarmVille Podcast – Jan 29th Transcript = Hey Farmers! Welcome to the Official FarmVille podcast! My name is Lexilicious, and I am the FarmVille Community Manager. This week, we are going to be going over some of our newest releases, I will be answering some User Submitted Questions about the FarmVille team and you guys are all going to get a sneak peek of things coming to FarmVille in the near future. Well, today is the 10th Podcast that we have released, and I would like to thank everyone who has supported and listened to us over the past couple of months. I believe we have had more than 3 million people listen to the podcasts. Speaking of which, Over the past couple of months we have had requests from our community to provide transcripts of the podcasts. I am very happy to announce that starting this week; I will be posting an official transcript of this Podcast, and future podcasts on the official FarmVille forums. So again, thank you all for your support and let’s go ahead and get started with discussing this week’s releases! We started this week out with a lot of new features. To celebrate reaching both 10 Million and 15 Million Fans on the official FarmVille Fan Page, we released the Super Pumpkin Event! Some of our older players probably have some fond memories of Super Berries. Super Pumpkins are simply a revamped version of this popular crop. Super Pumpkins take 4 hours to grow, yield 100 coins when harvested and they can be Mastered. Due to the shortened growth time and the increased yield, planting super pumpkins is a great way to earn some additional coins and Experience, even if you may not want to shoot for the mastery. Due to some unfortunate technical issues with this event, we have extended the Super Pumpkin event so you guys are able to enjoy it. The Super Pumpkin event will end at 11:59 PM PST on Saturday, January 30. New Limited Edition Farm Bowl Items were also released this week, along with a new Mystery Box. This mystery box is a great deal for only 16 Farm Cash and it features some exclusive, never before seen items. If you are interested in purchasing this Box, make sure to grab one before they disappear from the Market on Tuesday. I also want to give a HUGE thank you to all of the users who donated to the Zynga Haiti Relief Fund. Thanks to all of your generous contributions, we have raised over 1 Million dollars to aid the people suffering from the devastating earthquake in Haiti. To thank you all of you for your generous donations, we gave all of our users a free Energy Biscuit. Energy Biscuits will speed up your avatar for 24 hours which should make plowing and planting a breeze. If you haven’t done so already, you can receive your biscuit by accepting a prompt that appears when you first enter your gift box. The Cunning Collector Achievement was also released this week, which you can obtain by turning in completed collections via the new Collections feature. Achieving these new ribbons should be even easier with the new Butterfly Collection that was released on Tuesday. The butterfly collection features some beautiful butterflies that can be collected by doing various tasks on your farm. And lastly, a new Groundhog and some Cheering Chickens were released yesterday. These new items should go great with the rest of the Limited Edition items that were released earlier this week. That’s about it for releases, so let’s go ahead and get started with the User submitted questions segment of the podcast. Our first question is from Denise1836. “Every farm has a dog. Can we get a dog for a pet someday?” Well, I know our community has been asking for Dogs for a very long time now. No one on the FarmVille team has anything against dogs, so I am happy to let all of you know that Dogs WILL be released in FarmVille in the future. Unfortunately, I can’t tell you guys exactly when, but we will see dogs soon. Our next question is from Vsm9o. “How Long does it take to create a whole set of limited edition items?” It actually takes us longer to create sets of Limited Edition items than you guys may think. We start coming up with ideas for LE sets at LEAST a month in advance. Once we have some solid ideas, the actual creation of these assets, (which involves both our Art Team and the Developers) takes about a week, on average. Our last question for this week is from kittycatmewz. (I love your forum name, by the way.) “Will there be more decorating contests in the future?” I can tell you guys for sure, that yes, there will be. Since these events are always so popular with our players, we are planning on holding them a little bit more frequently. We will also be allowing our users to vote for their favorite farms that are entered in these contests. Unfortunately, we won’t be able to allow you guys to vote for every decorating contest that we hold, due to some time restrictions, but we will do our best to let you guys have your say. If you guys have any ideas for community events you would like to see, please feel free to send me a message on the official FarmVille Forums. We always love hearing from you guys and your opinions do matter very much. And that’s it for our user submitted questions this week! Firstly, I would like to thank everyone who has participated so far. If you are interested in participating in this segment, and you have a question about the FarmVille team you would like answered, please feel free to check out the Official FarmVille Forums for more information. Alright! And that brings us to everyone’s favorite segment…. Its’ time for a sneak peek as to what will be coming your way in the near future! We promised you guys a few weeks ago that we would be releasing some new Buildings that Matter. In the very near future, be on the lookout for the new Horse Stables. This building that matters will be a little different from others that you have seen. You will be able to build your very own Horse Stable on your farm. In addition to that, we all know that Valentine’s Day is approaching quickly. Along with some really great Valentines Day themed Limited Edition items, you will also have the ability to send Valentines, Chocolates and candy to your friends, or that special someone. And I think that’s about it for this week! Again, my name is Lexi and I will see you guys soon! Happy Farming everybody. = See Also = * Official FarmVille Podcasts * FarmVille Updates Category:Podcasts